warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
M31
Historian's Note: All dates relating to the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy are only approximations as Imperial records from this time are too fragmentary to be wholly reliable. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 20 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 6, 8-12, 14, 20, 23, 40, 48, 57, 62, 69 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 12-15, 22, 46 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Revision), pp. 4-5, 44 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 22 *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition), pp. 8-11, 17-18, 98-99 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 6 *''Codex Imperialis'' (2nd Edition), pp. 10, 16, 20 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs'' (RPG), pg. 7-9, 27, 104-105 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pg. 7 *''Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook'' (RPG), pp. 78, 80, 93, 120 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 12-13, 39, 41, 43-45, 48-49, 53, 79, 164, 182, 322-323, 361 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pp. 4, 7, 14, 16, 21, 27-28, 41, 47, 54, 67, 76-94, 116, 127 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 5, 9, 13, 60, 66, 74, 82, 89, 104, 139, *''Imperial Armour - The Horus Heresy Betrayal - Book One'' by Alan Bligh *''Index Astartes I'', "The Unforgiven - The Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter," "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion," "Bitter and Twisted - The Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion," "Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter," "Blood Frenzy - The Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter," "Warriors of Old - Space Marine Dreadnoughts," "Psykana Librarius - Space Marine Librarians" *''Index Astartes II'', "Wolves of Fenris - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter," "Emperor's Fist - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter," "Bringers of Darkness - The Night Lords Space Marine Legion," "Angels of Death - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter," "Righteous Zeal - The Black Templars Space Marine Chapter," "For the Emperor - Space Marine Chaplains" *''Index Astartes III'', "Hand of Justice - The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter," "Chosen of Khorne - The World Eaters Space Marine Legion," "Warriors of Ultramar - The Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter," "The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Space Marine Legion," "Masters of Forbidden Knowledge - The Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion" *''Index Astartes IV'', "Sons of Horus - The Black Legion Space Marine Legion," "Dark Apostles - The Word Bearers Space Marine Legion," "Promethean Warriors - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter," "Claws of the Raven - The Raven Guard Space Marine Chapter," "The Enemy Within - The Alpha Legion Space Marine Legion," "Bloodied Fist - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter," "Deep Strike - Tactical Dreadnought Armour" *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'' (2nd Edition), pp. 9, 164, 177-184 *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (2nd Edition), pp. 240-241, 243-244, 268 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' by Alan Bligh (Forge World Series), pg. 10 *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Background Book) *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 137, 158, 160-161, 168, 183, 186, 225, 228, 380, 403 *''White Dwarf'' 332 (US), "Chaos Space Marines", p. 16 *''White Dwarf'' 274 (US), "Chapter Approved: Chaos Space Marine Legions" *''White Dwarf'' 268 (US), "Assault on Holy Terra", "Abaddon the Despoiler" & "Index Astartes First Founding: Sons of Horus, The Black Legion Space Marine Chapter" *''White Dwarf'' 265 (AUS), "Index Astartes - The Death Guard" *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Galaxy In Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Descent of Angels'' (Novel) by Mitchel Scanlon *''Legion'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Battle For the Abyss'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Tales of Heresy'' (Anthology) edited by Nick Kyme & Lindsey Priestly *''Fallen Angels'' (Novel) by Mike Lee *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The First Heretic'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Prospero Burns'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Age of Darkness'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''The Outcast Dead'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Know No Fear'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Primarchs'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''Fear To Tread'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Shadows of Treachery'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''Promethean Sun'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''Aurelian'' (Novella) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Army of One'' (Short Story) by Rob Sanders *''Angel Exterminatus'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Betrayer'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''The Scripts: Volume 1'' (Anthology) Edited by Christian Dunn *''The Weakness of Others'' (Short Story) by Laurie Goulding *''Crimson Fist'' (Novella) by John French *''Kryptos'' (Ebook) by Graham McNeill *''Dark Heart'' (Ebook) by Anthony Reynolds *''The Gates of Terra'' (Ebook) by Nick Kyme *''The Dark King & The Lightning Tower'' (Audio Drama) by Graham McNeill & Dan Abnett *''Raven's Flight'' (Audio Drama) by Gav Thorpe *''Butcher's Nails'' (Audio Drama) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Garro: Oath of Moment'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Legion of One'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Sword of Truth'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Veritas Ferrum'' (Audio Drama) by David Annandale *''Burden of Duty'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Grey Angel'' (Audio Drama) by John French Insert non-formatted text here Category:M Category:History Category:Timeline